Toy Story 3 (2010)
Storyline Andy is on his way to college, and he decides to sell his toys away since he hasn't played with them in years. Instead of selling, he donates them to a daycare. All seems nice at first for the toys at daycare, but it doesn't last long because chaos erupts. Then, Andy decides to give his toys to a little girl named Bonnie. Also See Toy Story 3 (2010) (Trailers) Movie Trailer Sound Effects Used *Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 * Hollywoodedge, Baby Coo PE143901 * Hollywoodedge, Whistle Human Finger PE139801 (Heard twice.) * Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCSqueak PE180401 * Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Attack Roar * LOONEY TUNES CARTOON FALL SOUND (Heard briefly as the barrel of monkeys drops.) * LUXO JR. SQUEAKING * SKYWALKER HIGH-PITCHED POW SOUND * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CHIMPANZEE - SCREAMS, CHIRPS, BREATHS, APE, MONKEY * Sound Ideas, BELL, SCHOOL - SCHOOL BELL: EXT: SINGLE RING * Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once from a See 'n Say: The Farmer Says toy from the early 1980s that Lotso's minions are playing with as Buzz sneaks up on them.) * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON * Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 * WILHELM SCREAM Other Audio Used * WHEN YOU WISH UPON A STAR (2006 WALT DISNEY PICTURES JINGLE) Image Gallery Rex's jurassic park roar.jpg|Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Attack Roar Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps com-360.jpg|Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Attack Roar Toy Story 3 TYRANNOSAURUS REX ROAR.png|Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Attack Roar Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps com-428.jpg|Jurassic Park, T-Rex - Attack Roar Toy Story 3 WILHELM SCREAM.jpg|WILHELM SCREAM Toy Story 3 Whistle Human Finger PE139801 1.png|Whistle Human Finger PE139801 Toy Story 3 Sound Ideas, STERO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02.png|Sound Ideas, STEREO, TURNTABLE - NEEDLE SCRATCHING RECORD, RECORD PLAYER 02 toystory3schoolbell01.jpg|Sound Ideas, BELL, SCHOOL - SCHOOL BELL: EXT: SINGLE RING toystory3squeakywheel.jpg|Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, WHEEL - SMALL SQUEAKY WHEEL TURNING, CARTOON Toy Story 3 Whistle Human Finger PE139801 2.png|Whistle Human Finger PE139801 Screenshot_20190207-212153.png|Hollywoodedge, Baby Whines Cries Huf PE145601 Audio Samples External Links Category:Movies Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 Category:Movies That Don't Use HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Dimension) Category:Movies That Don't Use Single Cow Moo CRT011601 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE Category:Movies That Don't Use BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT Category:Movies That Don't Use WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT Category:Movies That Don't Use Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK Category:Movies That Don't Use PLINK, CARTOON - SOUR PLINK Category:Movies That Don't Use ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING IN Category:Movies That Don't Use TAKE, CARTOON - WHISTLE TAKE Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 06 Category:Movies That Don't Use HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 05 Category:Movies That Don't Use BOING, CARTOON - VIBRATING BOING 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use 357 Magnum Pistol Sho PE092801 Category:Movies That Don't Use Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 Category:Movies That Use Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 Category:Movies That Use Wilhelm Scream Category:Movies That Use WILHELM SCREAM Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, SLIDE - MEDIUM VIOLIN SLIDE DOWN Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZING WHISTLE, ZIP Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, WHISTLE - SLIDE WHISTLE: FAST ZIP UP Category:Movies That Don't Use HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 01 Category:Movies That Don't Use RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 02 Category:Movies That Don't Use CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE DIVE AND SWOOP BY